transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Banshee
Profile Quote: “Ich schreie. Du stirbst” - 'I scream. You die.' Banshee is an aggressive, slightly xenophobic Decepticon. Banshee is always ready with a sharp salute and smile for her beloved Leader and respected superior officers. In alternate mode, she transforms into a WW2-Era Junkers Ju-87 "Stuka" divebomber capable of delivering precise airstrikes with a terrifying siren scream. Heavily armed and relatively slow-moving, Banshee's attacks are devastating against ground targets, but she does not fare well in a dogfight and is a mediocre hand to hand combatant. Her eagerness to attack can leave her outnumbered when allies retreat. History Just after being stamped out in a Decepticon factory as Generic Seeker #1146709, the Decepticon who would become Banshee was sent to Earth in an attempt to locate Megatron, once it was discovered he still lived. She was amongst the only survivors of the failed mission after the Ark's distress signal was detected. As their vessel crashed (for the Space Bridge wasn't up yet), her stasis tube was shaken free and lodged itself into the ground somewhere in Germany. Rescued an unknown amount of time later by a patrolling Decepticon, mere weeks before her tube ran out of power, Banshee studied Earth's history for a few days, to learn about the world that was next to be conquered by the Empire. The extended time in stasis must have done something to her processor because, finding details of the Third Reich, Banshee decided she liked their style and attitude - though some of their policies were rather... primitive - and decided to emulate certain parts of their style, modelling her robot mode to appear authoritarian and crisp, while taking the Ju-87 Stuka as her alternate form. It was then that she changed her name to Banshee, because of the wailing "Jericho Trompete" siren fitted to the Nazi dive-bomber. Notes thumb | 200px |left *Banshee is neither a flat-top or a conehead. She's an engine-head - her face is on the sump of the Jumo engine, and she has the propeller/gearbox assembly as a hat. It could technically be argued that this makes her both.. *Banshee enjoys painting portraits of her superior officers, comrades, and even foes - though she charges Autobots and their allies double, and usually slips in a hidden insult. She also enjoys still-life and landscape painting, as well as epic battle scenes. *Banshee has a modified vocal processor, granting her an extraordinary vocal range far beyond that of most Cybertronians - or, indeed, most lifeforms. She can also add up to six subharmonic and discordant frequencies to her voice to do things like shatter mechanisms and induce a fear-like response in most lifeforms. *Banshee enjoys opera, especially Wagner, and can sing it very well. *Banshee has detailed 'pilot' holograms and fully-functional displays - if she were ever to allow it (she probably won't), she could be flown like any other aircraft. Her pilot is how she thinks she would look, were she human (Long blonde hair, blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, in a bomber jacket, jeans, and leather flying hat with purple goggles, all bearing Germano-Decepticon insignia) and her rear gunner is the composer Wagner, wearing similar attire. Both have full lip-synching. *Banshee might be considered slightly obsessive-compulsive about certain things. *Banshee does not consider herself a villain, even though she understands why other races might. She believes that the Decepticons are the only race who can protect the known galaxy from whatever threats it might face, and that any sacrifice is worth it to ensure that they can achieve the superiority required to do this. *Because of what other races believe, she plays up to the 'villainess' theme sometimes. *Banshee unloaded 850kg (1,800lb) of bombs onto Buzzkill during their olympic matchup, and the Insecticon took it all, and more, during Banshee's hard-won victory. Banshee admires her for this, as right up until the last hit, either fighter could have won it. *Banshee has a band, called Banshee and the Propellorcons. They're all propellor-powered planes like her, and they play Germanic-Decepticon Operatic Battle-Metal. The band consists of Chocks - a De Haviland Mosquito on bass, Flash - a P-51-D Mustang on lead guitar, Hawk - a stoned-looking Fw-190 on drums, Violet - a BF-109 on violin, Blastcap - a V1 flying bomb on keyboards, Airdrop - a B-29 on keyboards and Sky and Splitter - matching Me-163 Komet backing singers. Logs '2031' Screamer vs Simpleton - Banshee meets Backfire in the training rooms. He takes poor Banshee under his wing for 'training'. '2032 ' Windy City Rampage - Banshee is happily watching Rampage smash up Chicago while she plays with the clouds and listens to some opera. Jazz and Skydive have other ideas, so Banshee gets... unconventional, striking the Autobot flier in mid-air with one of her BOMBS! Shadow of the Nemesis: Part 2 - Banshee helps raid a foundry in Chille, and shows just how much of a Decepticon she really is to Powerglide - soaking up the minibot's hits and taunting him, quite viciously, before finishing up with some good, old-fashioned brutality to a downed foe Blind Faith - When the Decepticons blind the people on SOUND PLANET in order to steal a huge satellite dish, the Autobots respond just in time to save the day, unfortunately. Crouching Stuka, Hidden Sweep - Banshee is out flying over Cybertron when she meets Sunder and two Autobots. She annoys the Autobots, helping Sunder scout. Don't Blow Up the Balloon! - An hour or so later, Banshee and Sunder go th the Steel Balloon for a drink. Instructor of Death - Banshee wakes up to find Motormaster and Bludgeon discussing honour, and it descends into a fight. As an honourable individual herself, she turns up in Bludgeon's support Mystery of Chess Boxing Fascinated by Bludgeon's metallikato martial art, Banshee starts to study under the Pretender master. Shaolin Versus Wu-Tang - Banshee's training under Bludgeon continues... Screaming 101 - ...and yields some results! Beach Bash 2032 - The Decepticons kidnap some humans dumb enough to stumble onto the Island. The Autobots turn up to save them! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GALVATRON!! - Banshee attends Galvatron's birthday party! Danger in Cairo - Banshee investigates a meteor strike in Cairo, and has a brief tussle with the Autobots. Part of the A quest for survival, a TP run by Crosscheck Power Overwhelming - Part of the Crystal Falls TP. Banshee flies top cover for the Decepticons while they attempt to bring an asteroid down onto Iacon! Aktualisieren der Stuka - Banshee attempts a sneak-attack on Iacon, leading Carjack and others to help her upgrade her agility! '2033' Battle of Dinobot Island - Somehow stuck in the past with the others (as part of the Through the Window TP), Banshee joins the other time-lost Decepticons in their fight to get home! All Out Assault on Autobot City - Banshee is participating/annoying the Reno Air Races when Galvatron Junior attacks Autobot City... 2033 Olympics: Banshee vs. Buzzkill - Banshee and Buzzkill face off in Paris for their fight in the Full Weapon Combat (lightweight class) in a match that goes right to the wire! 2033 Olympics: LW Full Combat - Banshee vs. Scorn - Banshee goes up against Scorn in a match of the Glass Cannons for the gold medal! 42nd Annual MBAOAFE - Wanting to show off her singing skills, Banshee attends the 42nd Annual Montgomery Burns Awards, and sings with a band of Propellorcons Galvatron Day Part 1: Auditions - Banshee and the Propellercons perform at the Galvatron Day auditions! Pictures! More coming soon! Player AB_Encore - Who else? Our resident Propellerhead!